


Beyond the valley

by Red_Crow_6



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Animal, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow_6/pseuds/Red_Crow_6
Summary: Blackwood often wonders if there's a better place for him, a new warren, a new life, but the closer he gets to running away from the warren that's nothing more than a place to sleep in, the more the Owsla begin to get suspicious, and the more aggressive his brother gets, will Blackwood get away from the place he once called a home or will he stay trapped 'till the black rabbit of Inle comes for him?





	1. Important Character's

_**Chief Rabbit** _

_Thrennion-rah_ \- A large scarred gray rabbit with dark splashes across his body and a white underbelly and muzzle, he has blue-gray eyes

_**Owsla** _

_Hemlock_ \- A large brown rabbit with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Captain Yarrow_ \- An exceptionally large black scarred rabbit with a few white spots and dark green eyes, brother of Blackwood

 _Alder_ \- A ginger rabbit with a dark-ginger face, spots, and legs, he has dark brown eyes

 _Kudzu_ \- A lilac rabbit with a white underbelly and brown eyes, previous hutch rabbit

_**Bucks** _

_Brickellbush_ \- A fawn rabbit with dark ears, legs, paws, and muzzle, he has light green eyes, brother of Buckwheat

 _Holly_ \- A light gray rabbit with white spots and blue-green eyes (heterochromia)

 _Thistle_ \- A light brown rabbit with dark-brown ticking and brown eyes, brother of Toadflax

 _Hawthorn_ \- A white rabbit with tattered ears and amber eyes, brother of Larkspur

 _Larkspur_ \- A silver rabbit with dark-gray spots and amber eyes, brother of Hawthorn

_**Does** _

_Toadflax_ \- A tortoiseshell rabbit with light green eyes, sister of Thistle

 _Flixweed_ \- A red rabbit with dark red spots and light-gray eyes

 _Buckwheat_ \- A plump fawn rabbit with a white underbelly, muzzle, paws, and tail, she has green eyes, sister of Brickellbush

 _Yellowbell_ \- A sable point rabbit with brown eyes, previous hutch rabbit

 _Bluebell_ \- A blue rabbit with dark green eyes

 _Goldenglow_ \- A small sandy rabbit with green eyes, previous hutch rabbit

_**Outskirters**_

_Blackwood_ \- A white scarred rabbit with black spots, ears, and chest, his back right leg has missing patches of fur, both of his eyes are yellow, and both of his ears are tattered, brother of Captain Yarrow

 _Nightshade_ \- A black rabbit with dark brown eyes, his right eye is blind and he’s missing a large portion of his left ear

_There's a lot of background characters but these will be the main ones, so expect random names to appear at some point_


	2. But first they must catch you

“I hope you aren’t thinking of doing anything stupid, _little brother_ ”

 

Blackwood looked at Yarrow with fear in his eyes as he slowly backed off, his nose twitching, a normal thing it did when he got nervous.

 

“O-Of course not Captain Yarrow” he stammered, his eyes shifting between the ground and his brother, the more his brother approached him, the more he backed off, his rump nearly touching one of the tree’s that marked the beginning of the forest.

 

The large rabbit’s eyes shifted towards the small sandy rabbit, a smug smirk setting on his face.

 

“Oh Blackwood, you should already know what happens when you lie to a member of the Owsla or did you forget?” he chuckled before cuffing his brother in the face, sending him to the ground.

 

Four deep red marks appeared on Blackwood’s face, his eyes screwed shut in pain as he got up, slowly opening his eyes.

 

“I’m s-sorry Captain Yarrow” he muttered, his gaze setting on the ground as he struggled to not wince from the pain

 

“Good, now stop blaming everything on me, it’s your own fault that you’ve became an outskirter” he growled, his eyes flaming with anger before he turned towards Goldenglow “Let’s go Goldenglow, we have much more important duties than dealing with a useless rabbit” he hissed before hopping away, the doe following behind.

“That piece of hraka” hissed the white and black rabbit, touching his fresh wound with his paw _‘At least it won’t leave a scar’_ , he let out a huff, his right back leg lightly thumping into the ground.

 

A black rabbit watched him from a distance, a small sigh escaping him before hopping over the injured rabbit, lightly nudging him “Let me clean that” he muttered, looking at Blackwood’s wound “We don’t want that getting infected now do we?”

 

Blackwood huffed once again before setting his paw on the ground, letting the older rabbit lick his wound, Nightshade was done in no time, letting out a sight when he looked at Blackwood

 

“What happened this time?” Asked the older rabbit, concern written on his eyes

 

“I tried to warn Goldenglow about that piece of hraka that calls himself my brother, and the little snitch went and told him about it” growled Blackwood, a scowl on his face “And of course the big bad officer came and punished me for it”

 

Nightshade looked at Blackwood with disappointment, his ears lowering

“You need to stop trying to make your brother look like the bad guy, he’s an Owsla officer for Frith’s sake, the more you try the more scars you get!” the black rabbit sat down, letting himself cooldown a little “Maybe you should just try and stay out of their way, there are rabbits here that care for you Blackwood, trust me, a lot of us do” he sighed, nudging the wounded rabbit once again.

 

“Maybe you’re right” muttered Blackwood “But that won’t stop from trying to get out of this place” he said, his eyes setting on Nightshade’s “You know, sometimes I feel as if we were El-ahrairah, we have a thousand enemies”

 

“But unlike El-ahrairah who had so many allies, we only have each other”

 

Blackwood smiled, his gaze going over to the field filled with rabbit’s, it was only fuléao and they still had time to fill themselves up “How about we go and flay?” asked Blackwood, looking at Nightshade

 

The older rabbit nodded, getting up and hopping over where the other rabbit’s where either flay, chatting or relaxing, the Owsla officer’s ever so vigilant with their ears perked up and eyes going in every direction.

 

Blackwood took some time to himself before following the black rabbit, his eyes shifting when he saw Brickellbush, stopping on his tracks to look at his fellow rabbit.

 

“Blackwood?” asked Nightshade once he noticed the rabbit frozen in place, he hopped towards his fellow outskirter before noticing Brickellbush, shaking his head before going back on his way to flay

 

The fawn rabbit looked at Blackwood with a small smile on his face before hopping off, a chuckle coming out of him

 

Blackwood stared at the other rabbit as he hopped off, a smile forming on his face before continuing on his path to flay, his ears twitching as he lowered himself to fill his stomach before going to sleep and wait until fu Frith

 

»»---------------------►

 

Blackwood woke up in the middle of night with a strong push, a groan coming out of the previously asleep rabbit as he opened his eyes, looking up towards the one who interrupted his sleep, he immediately recognized the light fur of Buckwheat, her paws still pushing him.

 

“Come on Blackwood, get up you lazy ball of fur” she muttered, her eyes casually shifting to see behind her.

 

“What do you want?´´ grumbled Blackwood, his eyes shifting into a frown _‘there better be a good reason for waking me up at this time’_

 

“Just come and follow me” said the doe in a hushed tone, quickly hopping out of the den Blackwood resided in.

 

The buck got up and followed, his face still set on a frown, once he was out of the small _“warren”_ (thought it was hardly that, since there were about only 7 rabbits living there and none of them does, which meant that none of them knew of to dig) his eyes took a small second to adjust to the small light that there was.

 

“Come now, quickly!” said excitedly the doe, a happy expression on her face, hopping over towards the middle of the field, her back leg thumping as she waited for the buck to follow.

 

“Buckwheat, can you please tell me what’s going on” asked the buck once he reached Buckwheat, his nose twitching nervously, his eyes scanning the area “If you don’t then I’ll just go back and get the small sleep I have left”

 

“It’s a surprise you little airhead” she giggled, hopping over towards the bigger warren where most of the rabbits slept “Come!” she said before going in

 

“I’m going to get my ears bitten off for this” he muttered, entering the large warren, his eyes shifting all over the place

 

“Just follow me quickly before any officers come by” she muttered, easily navigating the tunnels as Blackwood followed behind until they reached a large den where a few rabbits gathered.

 

Blackwood recognized a few rabbits amongst them, he could recognize the blue fur of Bluebell and the tattered ears of Hawthorn, at his side was his brother, Larkspur, and at last, he could see the light fur of _‘Brickellbush?’_

 

“What’s going on here?” asked Blackwood, quickly going to sit next to Brickellbush, looking at the bigger buck for a few seconds before setting his attention on Toadflax, who was in the middle of the ground

 

“Well, I thought it would be a good idea to gather around and tell a few stories!” replied Toadflax, her green eyes falling on Blackwood “Well then, I’ll begin since I’m a great storyteller, unlike some of you” towards that last statement she sent a glare at Larkspur, who in return smiled sheepishly “Let’s start with a classic why don’t we?”

 

“We’d all like to hear that, now wouldn’t we Toadflax?” asked a new voice, to which prompted all rabbits to look at who had spoken, a group of patrol officers stood on the entrance of the den

 

“Captain Yarrow” whimpered Blackwood once noticing who was the leading patrol officer, he huddled himself closer to Brickellbush, trying to make himself a small as possible, an attempt to not get recognized by the one he feared so much, but alas it did not work, as Yarrow’s eyes immediately went towards Blackwood

 

“Now what do we have here? never thought you had the courage to enter this place, I thought you already knew where you belonged, looks like you don’t” he said with a dark grin on his face as he hopped closer to the group of rabbits “Now, I’d like to know who was responsible for _this_ ”

 

“It was-” as soon as Toadflax uttered those words she was cut of by Blackwood standing up and putting himself as a barrier between the group of rabbits and the officers

 

“I did it sir” he hissed, suddenly finding the courage to stand up to his brother, the only sign of fear being his twitching nose “I could apologize and hope that you won’t kill me or I could just tell everyone who you are” Blackwood said without hesitation, squaring up to his brother to get near his size

 

Captain Yew snickered, stepping closer towards his brother “Really? what would tell them, little brother?”

“Silflay hraka” hissed Blackwood, his eyes filled with rage “Call me a coward one more time and I’ll make sure you’ll see the black rabbit of Inle, even if I get to know her too” he growled, his ears perking up.

 

“Is that a threat, _outskirter_?” hissed Yarrow, lowering himself to the height of his brother “Because if it is, I might have to tell the Chief, and you know he’ll hurt you more than I will”

 

“I’m not afraid of you Captain, knowing that you’re no better than Hufsa” Blackwood looked at Yarrow with a slight glint of satisfaction in his eyes, noticing that the Owsla captain took a step back due to the rather harsh insult “After all, we all know why you’re the captain of the Owsla, or do your loyal little officers still believe it’s because you’re big and strong?”

 

“What are you trying to imply?” it was clear that the Owsla captain was getting nervous by the second, his eyes shifting everywhere in the den

 

“We both perfectly know why our marli* always preferred me over you, after all, I always looked more like Barrenwort than you, and for good reason” snickered Blackwood, feeling accomplished seeing the all mighty captain of the Owsla turning into a nervous wreck in front of everyone

 

“You better shut you furry mouth right now Blackwood or I’ll make sure that Thrennion-rah hears about this and gives you a punishment you deserve” Yarrow warned, his voice getting darker at the end

 

“Then make me you hraka-rah, since I’m sure your tarli* won’t turn away a chance to punish me and favor you”

 

A fight quickly broke out between the two brothers, the paws scratching and the teeth biting blindly, both of their pelts stained with blood as they continued until inevitably Blackwood was pinned by Yarrow, both of them panting heavily

 

“That was a good fight little runt, too bad you couldn't win” mocked Yarrow, ready to give the final blow to his brother

 

“Blackwood!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Marli = Lapine for "Mother"  
> *Tarli = Lapine for "Father"


End file.
